Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Robotic systems, such as a robotic arm or another robotic device, may be used for applications involving picking up, moving, or otherwise interacting with objects of various sizes. Robotic devices such as these may be found in factories and other industrial environments, for instance. Some of these robotic devices may be non-compliant robotic devices—robotic devices that are often high-torque and that are configured to perform physical actions with little to no regard for their surrounding environment (e.g., a human walking within the vicinity of a moving robotic device). Other robotic devices such as these may be compliant robotic devices—robotic devices that take into account their surrounding environment and may employ collision avoidance systems and/or may take specialized actions in response to detecting a collision in order to reduce the likelihood of further collisions and damage to nearby objects or persons.